The Fight That Ruined Everything
by thebossherself
Summary: Sequel to The New Girl Next Door. Before Ally went to Miami for the Summer, she and Austin had a huge fight, which resulted into them breaking up. Will they ever be able to go back to the way things were, or will they try to move on and just stay friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, you beautiful people, you! I am back, with a new story! This is the sequel to The New Girl Next Door… So before you read this, you should probably read that one first so you can get an idea what's really going on. Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this story! Please review and let me know what you all think! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK!**_

**Austin's POV**

The sun is shining bright; the air is hot, but not muggy; it's just so beautiful out. I really can't believe it's the last day of summer. It seemed to go by so fast, and I don't like it. I enjoyed myself this summer, but at the same time I was entirely miserable. Why? Well, let me tell you.

At the beginning of the summer, everything was going great between Ally and I, up until our huge fight. I got a little angry, wait, let me rephrase that, absolutely pissed, that Ally hung out with Dallas. I don't know why I got so angry, I guess I'm just a jealous boyfriend, and my hatred toward Dallas is so huge. Our fight just so happen to conveniently happen before she went away to Miami for the rest of the summer and, well, she broke up with me right after the fight, and the next day she went to Miami. We haven't talked since, and this happened nearly two months ago. I've tried calling her multiple times, and she didn't pick up the phone once. She tried calling me a few weeks ago, but to give her a taste of her own medicine, I didn't answer the phone.

I still love Ally. I don't think I will ever stop loving her. Actually, I know I will never stop loving her. Not a million fights could make me stop loving her. Ever. But… a couple of days ago, I did something really stupid. And I know when I tell Ally, she will hate me, but she shouldn't because she broke up with me, and I mean we're still broken up. What I did… I kissed Cassidy. It wasn't a real kiss, it was just a peck on the lips and everyone was playing truth or dare at this kid Jimmy's house. The kiss meant absolutely nothing, and I don't even talk to Cassidy. But the fact that I kissed her, I already know Ally is going to hate me, and I really don't want to tell her because it honestly meant nothing, I swear. Emily, Trish, and Dez can back me up on that because they were there when it happened. I wonder if she knows already. I know how much girls, and by girls I mean Trish and Emily, love to talk, and Ally is Emily's cousin and Trish's best friend. I should ask them.

I turn around in the lawn chair that I'm lying in and look at Trish and Emily who are both sunbathing with me in Emily's backyard out by the pool.

"Guys…" I said, and almost instantly the pair of them looked at me.

"Yeah?" They both said at the same time.

"Did you guys tell Ally about the whole thing that happened with Cassidy a couple days ago?" I asked, worriedly. I really hope they didn't, but who knows.

"I didn't, did you?" Trish said, looking at Emily.

"Nope," Emily said, shaking her head. "It wasn't even a big deal, we all know it was all part of a game." Trish nodded her head along with Emily.

"And it's not even a big deal, it's not like you guys made out. It was just a quick kiss," Trish added.

"Do you think I should tell her?" I asked, now sitting up on the chair.

"Honestly…" Emily said, looking to me then to Trish and then to me again. "No. I know Ally's my cousin and all and this is going to sound horrible coming from me, but she broke up with you, and it's really not her business what you did when you were single."

"Yeah, and it was only a peck. That doesn't even count as a kiss," Trish said simply.

"I guess you're right," I said and then sighed. "Do you think we'll get back together?"

"There is no doubt in my mind you guys will get back together," Emily said matter-of-factly. "I don't think you guys will get back together right away, though, so don't think you guys will be all fine when she comes home later."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, and now I was feeling a little upset.

"Well, you flipped out on her before she left Austin. You literally screamed at her," Emily said, shaking her head at me.

I looked straight ahead and the day we got in a fight flashbacked into my head.

"_You're serious right now, Ally?! You hung out with Dallas!?" I yelled, walking after her. She turned around and tears were streaming out of her eyes._

"_Stop yelling at me! Just stop! I didn't think it was a big deal! We only went to the mall! How many times do I have to tell you that I love you, and he means nothing to me!? He's just a friend!" She shouted at me, more tears coming out of her eyes. _

"_You couldn't have asked me to go with you, Ally!? You asked him, and not me!?" I yelled back, veins popping out of my neck._

"_He asked me! And you were out with your mother! You weren't even home! Why is it such a big deal!?"_

"_Fuck you, Ally. Whatever," I yelled, and started walking away. I really need to get over this jealousy thing._

"_We're over, Austin… done," Ally called from behind me. I stopped in my tracks, and I felt like my heart completely stopped. I turned around to face her, and the tears stopped. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was angry._

"_Ally, you don't mean that…" I said, walking up to her. I felt like I was going to cry._

"_Oh, but I do, Austin. We are done. For good. Have a good summer being single because I am so over this." She said angrily, and then she did the worst. She took off the necklace I bought her for her birthday, which just so happens to be on Valentine's Day, and took my hand in hers, dropping the necklace in the palm of my hand. "Take this back because I don't want it," She started to walk away, and I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Everything just happened so fast._

"_Ally…" I called out. She turned around, and I could have sworn I saw a tear roll down her cheek even though we were now some distance away._

"_Goodbye, Austin," She said, and then she walked away. _

End of flashback.

"Austin?" Emily said, snapping her finger in front of my face.

"How could I just let her walk away like that?" I blurted out softly. "She will never forgive me, I know it,"

"Austin, she will. It may take some time. Just take things slow, become friends, and see where that ends up." Emily suggested, and Trish nodded her head in agreement.

Suddenly, Emily's phone buzzed and she read whatever was on the screen and shrieked, getting up from her chair.

"Ally just got home!" She said excitedly. "Let's go see her!"

Emily put her clothes back on over her bathing suit and Trish did the same. I sat on the chair for a minute, and I have never felt more nervous. I was going to see Ally for the first time in two months, and the last time we saw each other, we left it off on bad terms.

"Are you coming?" Trish said, interrupting me from my thoughts. I nodded my head and grabbed my shirt off of the ground, throwing it on over my exposed torso.

The three of us walked out of Emily's backyard, and from the distance I could see Ally in her driveway, unpacking her bags from her mother's car. Now, I was really nervous. Emily and Trish ran across the street immediately when Ally came into their sight and I kept my pace my walking. From the distance, I saw them all hugging one another, and as I came closer to them I felt a lump in my throat. Why does Ally always make me nervous? Ally and Trish were getting out of their embrace when I finally reached them, and almost instantly, Ally looked at me. God, does she look beautiful. Her hair is a little longer, her skin has a bit of a tan to it, and she was wearing very short shorts, and I've never seen her wear those… ever.

"Hi…" She said softly, biting her lip. She is so cute, I can't even take it.

"Hello," I said quietly, sending her a small smile.

Trish and Emily were both watching us like their lives depended on it. It was like they were waiting for us to do something.

"_cough…_ Hug… _cough"_ Emily said, pretending to make it seem like she was coughing. That is the oldest one in the book, but it still made me smile bigger than I already was, especially since Ally smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Ally. I opened my arms and raised my eyebrows, silently asking her whether or not she wanted to hug, and I was happy when she nodded her head and threw her arms around my neck. I snaked my arms around her back and held her close to me. We swayed on the spot for a few seconds, until she let go of me. I missed her touch. I missed her.

**Ally's POV**

Words can't even begin to describe how much I missed Austin while I was gone. He's definitely the one I missed the most, even though we aren't together anymore. I still love him, but the whole fight we had before I left was seriously horrible. I don't think we'll ever get back together after that, even though I still love him. The things he said to me were so horrible, and it saddened me that he'd actually talk to the girl that he supposedly loves like that.

I sighed and began unpacking my suitcase.

"Sooo…" Trish and Emily both said at the same time, coming extremely close to me.

"So what?" I asked, looking at them both strangely.

"Are you and Austin going to kiss and make up!?" Emily practically yelled, grabbing me by the hands, jumping up and down.

"Uh…" I said, raising and eyebrow at her. "I don't think so. I had a lot of time to think over this summer and, well, it's probably best if he and I are just friends. The way he yelled at me was totally uncalled for and-."

"Cut the shit, Ally. You two still love each other. You're bound to get back together," Trish said, getting straight to the point. That's how Trish was. She was always straight forward, and that's what I loved most about her.

"Yeah, I totally agree," Emily said, nodding her head along with Trish.

"Why do you guys think that?" I asked, taking a few shirts out of my suitcase.

"Because it's obvious," Emily stated, now helping me unpack my suitcase. "You two already have so much sexual tension built up being away from each other for two months. If you guys wait any longer, you guys will explode!" I couldn't help but laugh because Emily was being completely serious.

"We do not have sexual tension," I said, putting the shirts into my drawer.

"Yeah you guys do," Trish cut in.

"We do not!" I said, now looking at Trish who was laughing along with Emily.

"Whatever you say, Ally," Trish said, taking a pair of jeans out of my suitcase and walking over to my closet to hang them up. "But just know this… you guys won't be able to last much longer not being together for so long. You guys love each other and are meant to be, it's so obvious. Everyone can see it!"

"I agree," Emily said, nodding her head. I sighed and looked at the pair of them.

"Whatever you guys say," I said, shaking my head. "Whatever you say,"

_**So… what did you all think!? Please review! Next chapter will be up soon! Most likely tomorrow!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone. Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you guys thought of it!**_

_**By the way, I want to thank the person who promoted me on tumblr. I saw that! Yes everybody, I have a tumblr :x **_

_**Answering some reviews:**_

_**Randomsmileyperson: I guess you could say that, but not exactly! **_

_**APlusAzian: Aw thank you! There's a reason I work so fast! I have a word app on my iphone and so I write most of the chapters on there and just quickly transfer them to my macbook. So basically, I can write whenever I feel like it. I've written half a chapter once when I was at my friends house watching movies. I love writing these stories!**_

_**Queenc1: you should know by now that Austin and Ally will always find their way back together ;)**_

**Austin's POV**

We're two weeks into the school year already, and I honestly don't think Ally and I are going to get back together. I really screwed this one up. It's not awkward between us anymore, thank God. The first few days of school we hardly said a word to each other, even though we have every single class together, including lunch. People started to talk and ask questions because last time everyone checked, Ally and I were together and very much in love. Now, rumors are spreading like wild fire throughout the whole school. Some people are saying that Ally found somebody else when she was down in Miami and she broke up with me for him, while others are saying I cheated on her. Why do people like to talk so much? And why do people especially like to talk about things that aren't even true?

I just want to be with Ally again, is that too much to ask? I huffed and began devouring into my sandwich.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Dez asked, taking a seat next to me. I took another bite of my sandwich and sighed.

"I want Ally back, man," I said, throwing my sandwich down on the table, then leaning back in my chair, "I don't even think she wants me back. She's sending me that friend vibe,"

"Well, then, you just have to win her back," Dez said simply, biting into his meatball sub. Where the hell did he get a meatball sub? School doesn't even sell those.

"How do you suggest I do that? I literally screamed at her before she left, and she was so serious when she said we were over," I said. Dez looked like he was about to say something, but then he looked over my shoulder.

"Ally's coming," He said quietly.

I glanced at Ally quickly and she was walking toward the table with Trish. I looked back to my food and began eating again, trying to act as calm and collected as possible, even though Ally makes me nervous.

"Hey boys," Ally said as her and Trish sat down across from us. Dez gave her a head nod and I gave her an awkward wave. What the hell is wrong with me? Dez and Trish started arguing about pizza toppings as soon as Trish sat down, so that left me and Ally to talk amongst ourselves.

Ally and I are friends, but she still makes me nervous. How could she not? I love her, but the reason why I'm so nervous is because we're actually not together. Does that even make sense?

"So, I never really got to ask you… How was your summer?" She said, starting the conversation as she emptied her lunch bag out on the table.

"My summer was okay." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I mean, it could have been a whole lot better, but what're you gonna do, ya know?" She nodded her head and gave me a small smile. "How was yours? I bet it was awesome down in Miami."

"It was really great. I had a lot of fun with old friends and stuff. They kept my mind off of things," She said. Why did it hurt so much knowing that she actually had a great summer while I was miserable for most of mine? I guess she really is done with me. Should I move on? Or should I take Dez's advice and try to win her back? I'm just so confused.

"That's great!" I finally said, and it came out more like a squeak than my normal voice. She looked at me strangely and nodded her head.

"Get with any girls?" She asked jokingly, and I fell completely silent. I could feel my face turning red and my heart beating faster. It's that feeling you get when you get caught. I avoided all eye contact with her, and she noticed. "Wait… you did?" She sounded a little hurt.

"No!" I said, coming back to reality. It was the truth after all. I kissed Cassidy, but that was during a game of truth or dare. "Why? Did you?" She looked at me suspiciously, and I just took another bite of my sandwich.

"No. Boys suck, you know?" She said, eyeing me. "Especially the ones that like to yell at their girlfriends,"

That one hurt. I was about to protest, but I was rudely interrupted by none other than Dallas.

"Ally, hey!" He called, running up to the table. He bent over and pulled Ally into a hug, in which she returned. I sat back with my arms crossed and watched Dallas like a hawk. They pulled apart and Ally was smiling. Why was she smiling? "How was your summer? I meant to come up to you last week, but I got a little side tracked."

"My summer was great, how was yours?" She asked sweetly.

"Good. I mean, it would have been better if I got to hang out with you, but that only means we just have to make up for all the times we didn't hang out this summer. How's that sound?" He asked flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'd like that," She said, giving him a small smile.

Is this a joke? Please tell me this is a joke. I am so furious right now to the point steam could probably come out of my ears. I pulled my chair out, grabbed my lunch off the table and then stood up. I started walking away from the table, but stopped when Ally called me.

"Austin? Where are you going?" She called, looking past Dallas at me.

"Who cares where I'm going," I said coolly, and then walked out of the cafeteria.

**Ally's POV**

I bit my lip as I watched Austin walk out of the cafeteria, trying to suppress a smile coming on my lips. Is it bad that I loved seeing Austin get jealous? Dallas ended up walking away after Austin left, and now I was left with Trish and Dez, who were both staring at me.

"What was that?" Dez asked, sounding a little angry. "You know Austin still loves you, right?" I was about to answer Dez, but Trish cut me off.

"Of course she knows that, and she still loves him," Trish started, and I nodded my head, looking at Dez who was now looking at Trish. "This is all part of the plan. We want to make Austin jealous, so he'll realize how stupid he was to be a jerk to Ally over something so stupid,"

"Plan?" Dez asked, confused.

"Yes… plan," I said quietly. "You can't tell Austin, okay? Please keep this a secret Dez."

"Austin's my best friend," Dez stated, not liking where this was going.

"Dez, if you keep your mouth shut about this…" I started, thinking to myself for a minute, "I will buy you all the chicken pot pie you want from Melody's Diner for a whole month!" Dez's mouth dropped open and I could tell he was excited.

"Secret's safe with me!" He yelled, causing Trish and I to laugh.

_**2 Hours Later**_

I walked out of the school after the bell rang to Austin's truck, not bothering to wait for Austin, even though we had our last class together. I want him back, but Trish and Emily suggested that I make him work for it. That's why I talked to Dallas today. If he wants me back, he needs to sweep me off my feet again, and be the charming boy I once knew him to be. Honestly, if that fight never happened between us, I honestly believe we'd still be together. He really just needs to stop worrying all the time, because no matter what, I love him. He needs to get that through his head.

Emily and I were waiting for about ten minutes out by Austin's truck until he finally showed up.

"What took you so long?" I asked, now a little annoyed.

"Sorry," He said, unlocking the door. "I was talking to Cassidy,"

When he said that, he was already on the driver's side opening his door, thankfully, because if he just saw my reaction to what he just said, he would know I was jealous.

"Did he really just say he was talking to Cassidy?" I whispered to Emily before opening the car door. She nodded her head and then shrugged as she hopped into the back seat.

Austin started the car and began driving. The car ride was silent for the first few minutes. I was pretty furious and I didn't even know what to say.

"Something wrong?" Austin asked, looking at me quickly with a smirk, and then back to the road. Why was he smirking?

"Nope," I said.

"You sure?" He snickered, stopping at a red light.

"Mhm," I said. "Why? Does it seem like there's something wrong?"

"You're not talking," He said.

"Well, neither is Emily but I don't hear you asking her if something's wrong."

"Oh, please leave me out of this," Emily said weakly from the back seat.

"Well, Emily isn't huffing and puffing like you are," He stated, beginning to drive again as the light turned green.

"I'm not huffing and puffing. Am I huffing and puffing, Em?" I asked angrily, looking back at her. Before I got an answer from Emily, Austin cut in.

"You don't have to answer her, Em." He said, now pulling into his driveway. Emily was about to say something, but now I cut her off.

"Emily is able to make decisions for herself. She doesn't need you to tell her what to do," I said coolly.

"Fine," Austin yelled, getting out of the car and slamming his door.

"Fine!" I shouted back, opening my door, and hopping out of the car. "I'll see you later, Emily," I said as she got out of the car. I nodded my head at Austin and scowled. "Austin,"

I walked away and stormed into my house. I leaned my back against the door and sighed. What the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay! I have a new chapter up for you guys! I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter! I love it, and kind of hate it at the same time. I don't know why, but my writing has definitely seen better days! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you all thought! I love you all!**_

**Ally's POV**

I've literally been standing against the door for a good five minutes. I just want to scream. Why was Austin talking to Cassidy? He doesn't even like Cassidy! Or… does he? Did he really get over me this summer? I sigh, now leaning my head against the door. Obviously he isn't over me if Dez said that Austin still loves me? But, him talking to Cassidy just doesn't make sense. Why am I so jealous? We're not even together anymore! But I do still love him, so I guess that could be the contributing factor, and also because Austin's my man, and anyone can clearly see that. Right? Why am I asking myself so many questions? I shook my head and finally walk away from the door.

"Mom!?" I called out, walking into the kitchen. She was standing at the sink, washing dishes.

"Yeah sweetie?" She said, turning away from the sink to face me.

"Can we talk?" I asked, throwing my backpack to the floor, and then taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sure, honey," She said, slowly. She turned off the sink and took a seat next to me, "Is everything okay?"

"No," I said, sighing. My mom put her hand on my shoulder, silently telling me to continue. "It's Austin…"

"What'd he do?" She asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

"He didn't do anything, it's just… I still love him, and Dez says he still loves me. But, after school he had Emily and I waiting a good ten minutes for him to come out to his car, and when he came out he said it was because he was talking to this girl, Cassidy," I said, pouting my lip a little. My mom nodded her head, giving me a small smile.

"Well, it's obvious he's trying to make you jealous, sweetie," She said softly. I looked at her for a second, and then it all clicked. He's trying to use my tactics against me!

"Oh, that little…" I blurted out, now furious. My mom was about to say something, but before she could, I was already half way to the front door.

I stormed outside and darted across the street to Emily's house. When I got up to the door, I didn't even knock. I walked in and looked around. I was about to yell for Emily, but my Aunt saw me.

"Hi Honey," Auntie Mary said, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Auntie, is Emily here?" I asked, now out of her embrace.

"Yeah, she's in her room," She said, giving me a smile.

"Thanks," I said, returning to smile.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor and went straight to Emily's room. The door was closed, but I didn't even bother to knock. I barged right in, causing Emily to jump about a mile high.

"You scared me!" She practically shouted, holding her hand to her heart.

"Sorry," I said, sounding pretty irritated. Emily took notice to this.

"Oh god, what's wrong now? Still mad at Austin?" She asked, clearing her homework off of her bed, making room for me to sit. I took a seat on the spot she cleared and huffed. I grabbed one of her pillows, put it up to my face, and screamed. "I'll take that as a yes," She put a hand on my back and I looked up from the pillow.

"He's trying to make me jealous, Em," I said, shaking my head. "Me! Of all people! Can you believe it?"

"Wellllllllllllll." She said in a high pitched voice, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well what?" I said bitterly, holding the pillow up to my chest now.

"He does have a right to," She said, and all I could do was stare at her with my mouth and eyes opened wide. Before I could say anything, she continued, "I mean, you are trying to make him jealous… So, it's only fair,"

"Emily!" I said, throwing the pillow at her.

"What!? It's true!" She said, putting the pillow behind her.

I sighed and threw myself back on her bed. I stared at the ceiling, watching the fan spin slowly, getting lost in thought. Maybe this plan is stupid. I mean, I don't even like Dallas, so why should I bother flirting with him? I should just tell Austin that I want to be with him. But, what if my mom is wrong? What if Austin isn't trying to make me jealous and he actually likes Cassidy? Ugh, why am I asking so many questions again?

"What should I do?" I asked, looking up at my cousin who was staring at me, quite amused. I glared at her and sat up. "You think this is funny?" She shook her head yes and I gasped. Why is she being like this!?

"Yeah!" She said, laughing pretty hard. "I bet Austin's feeling the same way you are right now. What if he knows you're trying to make him jealous?"

"Do you think he knows?" I asked, now curious whether or not he does.

"Probably," Emily said simply. I sighed and threw myself back down on the bed.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to be with him," I yelled in frustration. Emily laid down next to me and stared at me.

"Ally," She said, sighing. I looked at her, nodding my head for her to proceed. She looked back up at the ceiling, "I say you keep making Austin jealous, because we all know he's trying to do the same back to you. So, don't fall into his game, when you can play it better and-."

"But I don't even like Dallas!" I interjected, making Emily glare at me. "Sorry…"

"You know, just… do what you want, okay?" She said, giving me a small smile. "I don't really know much about relationships anyways, so don't listen to me,"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, looking at her surprised. "You have given me some great advice when Austin and I were in a relationship, so don't say that." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I just wish I could take my own advice sometime and find myself a boyfriend," She said, looking dreamily at nothing. I smiled, letting out a small laugh.

"You'll find the right guy for you one day, I know it," I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You really think so?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I mean, if I could find someone to love, than so can you," I said, now sitting up on the bed. "You know how hard it is for me to let people in, and I let Austin in so quickly, even though I know he could break my heart easier than he could steal it,"

After I said that, we sat there in silence for a while. It's true, you know? I don't let people into my life easily, because when I do, they always end up leaving me. When I met Austin, I thought that I would just be friends with him, nothing more. I had no intentions in falling for him, but it happened, and it happened quickly. I never expected to fall in love, especially not at the age of sixteen, but it happened, and I loved it. I loved every single second of it, and I still do love it because I am still in love with that handsome boy next door that I've grown to care for to the point that it consumes me.

I stayed at Emily's house for a little while. I helped her with her homework, we talked, we ate dinner, and now I'm heading back across the street to my house. I was about to walk onto my front lawn when I heard somebody call my name.

"Ally!" A girls voice yells. I turn around to see who it is, and when I see her, I want to spit fire. Cassidy… standing by Austin's truck. "Come here!"

"I really shouldn't," I call back at her. If I get any closer I might punch her.

"Oh come on!" She called back, waving me over. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly walked over to her. She had a huge smile on her face, and I wanted to know why.

"Well, someone's happy," I said as I reached to where she was standing. She nodded her head, still smiling. I faked a smile at her and then rolled my eyes again when she wasn't looking.

"I am!" She squeaked, jumping up and down. That reminded me of Emily.

"How come?"

"Because Austin is finally giving me the time of day!" She said, jumping up and down again. Oh, that little… Breathe, Ally, Breathe.

"Oh is he, now?" I asked, and right when I said that, Austin came out of the house walking toward us.

**Austin's POV**

I invited Cassidy over to hangout, and honestly, I hated it. I was only talking to Cassidy to make her jealous, but I don't even like Cassidy, so it just doesn't seem worth it. I think this is the last time I'll ever hangout with her alone. It's not the same. I want Ally. I don't want Cassidy. When I walked outside to take Cassidy home, I saw her talking to Ally, and my heart felt like it stopped for a second. I slowly made my way down to them, now hearing my heart beat. It sounded like it was in my head.

"Hey ladies…" I said slowly, scared of what they were talking about. "What are you two talking about?" Cassidy was about to answer, but Ally cut her off.

"Oh, you know…" She said, faking a smile at me. She never fake smiled at me, ever. Something isn't right. She continued, "Talking about how you're finally giving Cassidy the time of day,"

"Yeah, I'm glad you finally came around," Cassidy said, pulling me by the arm, locking our arms together. I looked at Ally, and the look in her eyes made me want to cry. She looked so… hurt. I jerked my arm away from Cassidy's grip, and I just wanted to hug Ally. Cassidy started to speak again, pulling at my arm, "You know, when we kissed a few weeks ago, I knew you felt something, too,"

I looked at Ally again, and now her eyes started to get watery. I felt nothing in that kiss, nothing at all. It was truth or dare. That's it. But Ally doesn't know that. I jerked my arm away from Cassidy again and just stared at Ally, who was staring back at me. She looked so disappointed and upset with me.

"Ally…" I said softly, taking a step closer to her. She took a step back, causing me to frown, "Ally, listen… please,"

"No," She said, shaking her head, wiping a tear that was now rolling down her cheek. "Stay away from me,"

"Ally…" I repeated, now extremely upset. I stepped closer to her, and she took a step back again.

"You kissed her, Austin!" She shouted, tears now coming out of both of her eyes. "You kissed her while I was gone, THINKING OF YOU, and while I was miserable without your love. And now I find out you were giving your love to..." She said, looking at Cassidy with the most disgusted look, "Her…"

"Ally, you don't understand, it was only-." I started, but she put her hand up and shook her head frantically.

"Save it, Austin," She said, now giving me a disgusted look.

"Ally…" I whispered.

"Go be with her," She said, pointing to Cassidy, who was now walking away down the road. Whatever, she can walk. She doesn't live that far anyways.

"I don't want to be with her," I said, getting closer to Ally, and before she could back up, I grabbed her by the hands and pulled her into me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly, and when she wasn't hugging me back, I started to cry a little. "That kiss meant nothing, I swear,"

"That's not the point, Austin!" She yelled, shoving me off of her, "The point is that you kissed her in the first place!"

"You broke up with me, Ally! We weren't together when it happened!" I yelled back at her, but was crying at the same time.

"You gave me a reason to! You yelled at me, treated me like dirt, and you just expect me to take that disrespect from you? From my boyfriend, who is supposedly supposed to love me? How could you even talk to me like that, Austin? How could you be so mean to me? We were going strong and then you just had to ruin it!" She yelled, stepping closer to me, her voice getting raspy from all the yelling.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I did love you… I still do love you! I don't know what I was thinking talking to you like that. I fucked up, okay? You don't think I know that? I'm sorry!" I shouted, and I could feel the veins popping out of my neck.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have kissed Cassidy," She said, a little more calm, but she was still yelling.

"It was truth or dare, Ally!" I yelled, and she started laughing hysterically. It wasn't the kind of laugh that you wanted to hear, it was a scary laugh, something I've never heard come out of Ally's mouth.

"I don't care if it was truth or dare! You could have said no, but you didn't. But, I'm done, okay? I'll see you at school," She said, and now she was starting to walk away. I stood there and watched her as she walked toward her house.

"I will never give up on you, Ally Dawson," I called out at her. She stopped in her tracks and then turned around to face me.

"I hope not," She called back at me, and then turned around on her feet and walked into her house.

I stood there, staring at the path Ally had walked. What did she mean by 'I hope not'? Does that mean she does want me back? Is she going to make me fight for it? Because if that's the case, I will. I will never give up on this girl. I love her too much. How can I win Ally back? This is going to be such a process. I know she's going to make this difficult for me, but I'm up for it. You know why? Because I am positive that she is the girl I want to marry when I'm older, and she is the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life. I will do anything to get her back. _Anything._

_**So… what'd you guys think? There is definitely going to be more jealousy in future chapters, just letting you all know. Auslly will happen, though. You all know how much I love them, so it's impossible for me to not let them happen! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay! New chapter! So I was planning to have this up last night, but honestly, I had writers block and didn't end up finishing it until now! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you all thought! I love the reviews and you guys! **_

**Ally's POV**

It's been a couple weeks since I found out that Austin and Cassidy kissed, and I am still disgusted. I was hurt at first, but finding out that it was just a game of truth or dare eased the pain a little, and even Trish, Dez, and Emily said that Austin totally hated it. This made me feel pretty good; I'm not going to lie.

Austin has been trying to do everything in his power to get me back, and I must admit I've almost caved a few times. Trish and Emily are keeping my head on my shoulders, though. They say that I'm stronger than that and I should wait at least a few more weeks before I take him back. But… what if I don't want to? I honestly don't think I can wait much longer to be with Austin again. We haven't kissed since June, and it is now October; we haven't hugged since the day of our fight, but that doesn't count because I didn't even hug him back; and we haven't had sex since early June. It's all just torture, and it's the kind of torture I don't think I can tolerate much longer.

My parents are away in Vermont for the weekend, so I'm home all by myself, which is great because it gives me time to think what I want to do about this whole Austin thing. I hate to admit it, but I miss him so much. Usually when my parents go on their get away weekend trips, I always had Austin come over. It's weird that he won't be here this time. I want so bad to call him and tell him to come over, but then again, I'd be giving in to him and that's the last thing I want to do right now. I want to make him really fight for me. If he really loves me then he'll do whatever it takes, and I must admit he's been doing a damn good job trying to win me over. The first thing he did was really cute yet extremely hot, and he did it the day after our little fight.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ally! Ally!" I heard someone calling my name from behind. I turned around to see Austin chasing after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me and when he reached me he was out of breath. "Ally, hey," _

"_Hi," I said, smirking at him. He was still trying to catch his breath, and I just found it adorable for some reason._

"_Here," He said, taking his right hand out that was hiding behind his back, revealing a beautiful rose right in front of me. I tried to stifle a smile, but it was no use. I took the rose from his hand and looked at him._

"_What's this for?" I asked, biting my lip so I could hide my smile. _

"_No reason," He said, smiling down at me as he stepped closer. I backed away a step and smirked. "You scared of me, now?" He asked, taking another step closer, and with that I took another step back, and now my back was against a locker. _

"_No…" I said breathing heavily. Is it hot in here, or is it just me? He put both his arms on either side of my body, caging me in against the locker. My breathing started to become uneven. I know exactly what he's trying to do, and it won't work!_

"_You sure about that?" He asked, almost inaudibly. God, why is he so hot? If he's trying to turn me on, it's working, but I can't fall into his trap. It's exactly what he wants._

"_Mhm," I said simply, moving his arms from around me. "Thanks for the rose, I'll see you later," And with that, I left him standing there speechless. That was too easy_

_**End of flashback.**_

I sigh just thinking about the memory. He really isn't going to give up, and that made me really happy. It makes me happy knowing someone loves me that much to not give up on me. I honestly am the luckiest girl in the world.

_Knock knock._

Breaking me from my thoughts, I hear a knock on my front door. I look at the door confused. Who could it be? I didn't ask Emily or Trish to come over. Slowly, I walk up to the door, slyly looking out of the window next to the door. It was Austin, standing there with what seemed like a hundred roses, but I know I'm just exaggerating. I opened the door, and instead of the roses being the first thing I notice, I notice that he has a black eye.

"Two dozen roses for…" Austin started, pretending to look at the tag on the flowers, "Ally Dawson, a.k.a. the love of Austin Moon's life," I wanted to smile, but I just couldn't. His eye looked terrible, and I'm sure that's not the only place he's hurt. He noticed me not smiling, and he frowned. "Is it too much?"

"No… I love it," I said softly, pulling him by the arm into my house, shutting the door behind us. I took the roses from his hand, and lead him into the kitchen. I put them in a vase, and slowly turned to look at him. I couldn't bear seeing him hurt like this.

"Is something wrong, Ally?" He whispered, stepping closer to me. Usually I'd back away, but this time I didn't.

"Your eye, Austin," I said, now getting upset. "How many times have I told you to call me when you're father is acting up like that?"

"A few…" He said quietly. I could tell he was feeling guilty about not calling me. "But, that was when we were together, and…" I didn't let him finish.

"I told you before we ever got together to call me if you're dad was giving you problems, and you know that," I said sternly. Does he feel like he can't call me anymore? Does he not trust me with this anymore?

"I know, but…" He started, but again, I didn't let him finish.

"But nothing," I said seriously. "Come with me,"

I took him by the hand and he interlocked our fingers. Now, usually I wouldn't let him do this because I'm trying to make him fight for me, but at a time like this, I let him. I brought him to my room and didn't bother shutting the door because my parents aren't home. Austin noticed this.

"Where are your parents?" He asked as I let go of his hand and gestured for him to sit on the bed.

"They're up in Vermont for the weekend," I said simply. He nodded his head in response and bit his lip. Why was he biting his lip?

I walked up to him and kneeled between his open legs. We locked eyes, and I unzipped his jacket. He knows exactly what I'm doing. Last time I did this was in May, and I tended to do this every time I knew his father had beaten him. When I finished unzipping his jacket, by instinct, he slid it off of his shoulders.

"Lift your arms," I demanded, and he did so. I pulled his shirt up his torso, over his head, and then threw it to the floor. Bruises were everywhere. I shook my head and looked up at him. He tried to avoid eye contact with me, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was facing me. "Look at me,"

"Sorry," He said quietly.

"It's okay," I said just as quiet. I got up from my position and walked around to look at his back. It was just as bad as his chest and stomach. I really hate his dad when he's drunk. Austin does nothing to deserve this. "I'll go get the hot water."

He nodded his head and then I walked out of the room. I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and took it to the bathroom. In there, I filled it up with hot water and then grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom closet. When I used to make his bruises 'feel better' I'd kiss them and rub them, but then after a while, I decided to start soaking them and rubbing them with hot water, and Austin seemed to really like it, so it just sort of stuck since then. It didn't make them go away, but it made Austin feel good and that's all that really matters.

I walked back into the room and Austin was still sitting on my bed. I brought the bowl of water over toward him and placed it on the table next to my bed. I dipped the washcloth into the hot water, and then wringed it out after it was completely drenched. Without saying a word, I crawled behind Austin and sat myself in front of his back. I slowly started dabbing the hot washcloth over his bruises, and he let out a sigh. I proceeded with my dabbing and when I noticed that he had a scar on his back, I stopped for a moment.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, looking back at me. I traced my fingers over the scar that was on his back and he shivered.

"What's this scar from?" I asked, now curious. I never noticed it before. He was still looking at me when a smirk grew on his face, "What?" I asked.

"That's from you, actually," He said, now turning to face me entirely.

"From me?" I asked confused. He nodded his head and bit his lip. He leaned forward and grabbed my head in his hands. He placed his lips up to my ear, and his breathing into my ear made me shiver.

"That night you came over when my parents weren't home…" He started, and the vibration of his voice that was hitting my ear made me shiver even more, "You scratched me up pretty bad that night," He whispered huskily in my ear. I closed my eyes when he said that, just thinking about that night turned me on. "I can still hear the way you moaned my name," I swallowed and kept my eyes closed. That night was probably the hottest night Austin and I have ever had together. It happened a couple of weeks before I left for Miami, and sometimes I wish we could relive that night because it was just that amazing.

I backed away from him because if he said one more thing about that night, I would probably jump him. I took the washcloth again and began dabbing him on his chest and then down to his abs. It was all going fine until Austin put his hand over mine, and once again I shivered. That happened quite often whenever he touched me. I was going to say something, but then I decided to stay quiet. I know exactly what he's trying to do. He's trying to turn me on again, and I won't let him win. If anything, I'm going to be the one to turn him on and make him give in to me. Not the other way around.

I dropped the washcloth and pulled my hand away from his and just stared at him.

"All better?" I asked, giving him a small smile.

"Much better," He whispered, and I knew he was lying. He always said that just so I'd feel better about the whole situation, and even though I knew he was still in pain, I found it sweet.

He grabbed his shirt off of the floor and began putting it on, but out of nowhere, I stopped him. I don't know why I did, but I did.

"What?" He asked softly, with his shirt half way on.

"Are you going to leave? I don't want you to leave, especially if you have to go back to your dad…" I started, and he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. "Stay…" It was kind of late anyways, so why not have him stay the night? It's better than going back to that hell hole he has to call home.

"You want me to?" He asked, now pulling his shirt off again. I stared at his body and bit my lip. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to face him. I nodded my head, finally answering his question.

"Yes, but only to sleep…" I stated, walking over to the light switch and switching it off. "No funny business,"

"Alright, no funny business," He agreed, putting his hands up in surrender.

I was already in my pajamas when he got there, so I just walked over to my bed and got under the covers. Austin did the same. He was facing toward the wall, and I was staring at his back. I really can't believe I gave him a scar. I bit my lip just thinking about that night again until Austin said something.

"Ally?" He whispered, still facing the wall.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"C… can you hold me?" He now said, not in a whisper anymore. I thought for a second and I really thought I was going to say no, but I know how vulnerable he is right now, so I agreed.

"Yeah… of course," I said. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around the front of his body. He placed his hands over mine and laced his fingers with mine.

We laid there comfortable for about ten minutes, not saying a word. And after a while, we both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you guys think and review! Love you all!_**

**Austin's POV**

I opened my eyes, and immediately looked at Ally's clock on her bedside table. It read 6:30 A.M. Ugh, why am I awake this early on a Saturday? I was about to groan in frustration until I realized Ally's arms were still wrapped around me. Her front was pressed against my back and her steady breathing was right in my ear.

I loved the position we were in right then. I love the fact that she didn't let go of me all night, like I thought she would. I smile to myself and just relax in Ally's embrace. Usually, it's the other way around. Whenever we'd sleep together as a couple, I was always holding her. It's kind of nice having it be the other way around.

An hour passed, and I still laid in Ally's arms. It was now 7:30 and she was still sound asleep behind me. As much as I love the position we were in, my stomach was growling like no tomorrow and I needed food. Waiting is not an option because I'm a guy, so I'm always hungry.

I grabbed Ally's hand and slowly began to take it off of me. It was looking successful until her half asleep self let go of my grip and wrapped her arm around me again, this time pulling herself even closer to me. I couldn't help but smile. I really needed to eat, though, so I tried again. And when she did the same exact thing, it was time to take it to different measures.

"Ally..." I said softly, grabbing her arm and placing it behind me. I turned me body around to face her, and our faces were so close. An inch closer and we'd be kissing. "Ally, wake up," I said, shaking her a little. I

She moved a little, but her eyes were still closed. I rested myself up on my elbow, holding up my weight, and shook her again.

"Ally, come on, wake up sleepy head," I whispered, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Five more minutes, please baby," She mumbled, turning herself around so her back was to me.

I was taken aback by her response because I know she wouldn't call me baby while we aren't together. I loved hearing her call me that, though. Even if she is half asleep, she still said it.

I got up from the bed and walked to the other side. I stared down at Ally, who was still sleeping, and bit my lip. Should I let her sleep? Mm, no.

"Wake up," I said, picking her up, holding her bridal style and walking to the door.

She groaned, "Why must you do this to me?"

"Because it's time to wake up," I said matter-of-factly.

"It's Saturday!" She shouted, causing me to wince because her mouth was close to my ear.

"Okay, first..." I started, putting her down when we reached the kitchen, and then proceeded to rub my ear, "Owww. And second, I'm hungry." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking at me with her eyebrow raised.

"And I need to be awake because you're hungry? You could have easily gotten up and made yourself something," She said, sounding irritated.

"Well, this isn't my house," I shot back at her, leaning against the counter. Her eyes were wandering from my chest down to my abs, making me smirk. I forgot I didn't have a shirt on. I cleared my throat, and immediately her eyes shot back up to mine.

"That never stopped you before," She said, now confused.

"Well, that's when we were together..." I started, and now she looked at me even more confused.

"What's that got to do with-." She started, but I put my hand up to shush her. Usually, she was the one that did that to me, but now it was my turn.

"Let's make pancakes, okay?" I said, slowly walking up to her. She backed away from me a little, and I smirked.

"Well, we don't have all the ingredients because my mom didn't go food shopping, but we have the microwaveable ones in the freezer," She said nervously as I kept stepping closer to her. I kept getting closer to her until she was against the other counter and I caged her in.

"That's fine with me," I said, looking her in the face and then moving down to her ear. "Do you have whipped cream and strawberries?" I said huskily against her ear.

"Uh... Uh... Uh huh," She stuttered out.

"Good," I said, smirking as I backed away from her ear.

As I walked toward the freezer I could feel Ally looking at me. I have to admit, I love making her all flustered. It's really funny, and kind of hot at the same time. I opened the freezer and pulled out the pancakes. I placed them down on the counter and then glanced up at Ally, who was staring at my body again.

"Like what you see?" I said, biting my lip and running my hand through my hair.

"Huh?" She said, shooting her eyes back up to look me in the face.

"I said..." I started, pouring out the frozen pancakes on a plate. "Like what you see?"

"Maybe," She said and gave me a quick smirk. It took me by surprise.

"Aw, just maybe?" I said, putting the pancakes in the microwave and then walking up to the fridge to grab the whipped cream and strawberries.

**Ally's POV**

I know what Austin's trying to do, and like always, it's not going to work! I think it's time I give him a taste of his own medicine.

I walked up to where Austin was standing at the counter and grabbed the whipped cream and strawberries from him.

"Yeah... Maybe..." I said, taking out a strawberry from the basket and examining it. "This looks good," I said, licking my lips and then looking at Austin, who was staring at me and breathing heavily. "Don't you think?" I put the strawberry up to my mouth and slowly took a bite out of it.

"Uh huh," He said, nodding his head excitedly.

I smirked and put the rest of the strawberry up to his mouth, "Want a bite?

"Uh huh," He said again, nodding his head slower this time.

He put his lips on the strawberry and bit the rest off of he stem. His lips brushed against my finger tips, and I swear for second he was sucking on them.

"Taste good?" I asked, bringing my hand away from his mouth

"Very," He said, picking up another strawberry from the basket. He took the can of whipped cream and he was about to spray some on the strawberry, but I took the can from him.

I sprayed the whipped cream on my finger and looked up at Austin. His mouth was hanging open, and I know I got him.

"Want a taste?" I said seductively, putting my finger up to his mouth. Before he could answer me, I smeared the whipped cream over his lips.

"Lick it off," He said sternly, pulling me by the hand, causing me to crash into his chest.

"Mmm, no," I said, running my finger over his lips.

"Yes," He said, bringing my arms around his body. I rubbed my hands on the small of his back, and he shivered. He wasn't expecting that. I smirked and got on my tip toes, moving my lips up to his ear.

"Why should I?" I whispered, breathing heavily against his ear.

"Because I want you too," He said, his voice hoarse. He put his hands on my waist and squeezed me. I had him wrapped around my finger.

"Okay," I said, backing away from his ear and looking at his lips. I was getting close to his lips and just as I was about to lick the whipped cream off, the microwave beeped. I backed up and smirked, "Pancakes are done,"

Austin was breathing heavily and he didn't move at all, "I don't care,"

Before I could say anything, he grabbed my head and pressed his lips hard against mine. I responded immediately. I pulled him away from the counter and pushed him against the wall. I licked his lips and moved my lips down to his neck and began kissing him hard on his neck. He let his head fall back against the wall and he let out that sexy groan of his he always does when he's turned on. Got him.

I pulled away from his neck, and backed away, breathing heavily. He was still against the wall, trying to catch his breathe, and i gave him a smirk.

"Enjoy your pancakes," I said softly, turning away from him and walking back to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**_GUYS! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I've been working so much, soccer has been consuming my life, and I'm going into surgery soon :( soccer can kill your knees, so be careful if you ever want to get into that sport haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you all think!_**

**_Oh and by the way... I HAVE A REALLY AMAZING AUSLLY STORY IDEA AFTER I'M DONE WITH THIS ONE! Like... I can't even contain my excitement because I want to write it so bad! It's going to be multichapter, and it will be amazing... Well, I hope you guys think so! It will be up after this story. I may or may not have already written the first two chapters ;) haha._**

**_Oh AND! I know this is a short chapter, but I promise none of the other chapters will be this short! I swear._**

**Austin's POV**

I stood against the wall, breathless. As Ally walked away back to her room, I watched her every move, and by that I mean my eyes were glued down south to her butt. She wants to tease me? Well, I can play games like that, too!

If this is what's going to get us back together, then I'll play her little games. I have no problem with that because I can play them just as good as she can. Now, I must admit, I kind of started this little game when I had her up against the locker at school, but if she thinks she can fire back at me and try and beat me at my own game, she is surely mistaken! She has no idea what she's in for.

I walked over to the microwave and finally took out the pancakes that I abandoned and ate them rather quickly. My mind was too invested on Ally, and how damn sexy she really is. How did I get so lucky to get a girl like her? She's literally every mans dream. She's beautiful, funny, cute, nice, sweet, and extremely sexy when she wants to be. She was doing a very good job at the last part this morning.

After finishing my pancakes, I brought my plate over to the sink and placed it in. There were a few dishes in there, so I just decided to wash them. I know it's not my house, but it's the least I could do.

After scrubbing the last plate in the sink for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about a minute, I turned around to face Ally's bedroom door. It was visible from where I was standing, and it was closed. I wonder what she was doing behind that door? Is she going to keep playing these games with me? Does she think she's actually going to win this game? Questions raced through my head like it was nobody's business.

I walked up to her bedroom door very cautiously. I don't even know why I was so cautious, but I was. I turned the knob slowly, not even bothering to knock, and when I walked into the room, I was surprised at what I saw. Ally was sleeping on her bed in nothing but her bra and a pair of really short shorts. She was NOT wearing that before. She really does want to play this game. Okay, fine! Let the better man win!

"Ally?" I said, walking up to the bed. She didn't budge, but instead she started breathing heavily in her sleep. Kind of like she heard me but she was still in her sleeping state.

I crawled into bed behind her and laid there for a second, waiting to see if she'd budge, but again, she didn't.

"Ally!" I said a little louder. She didn't move.

I pulled her body up to mine, so now her back was against my chest.

"Wake up," I whispered against her ear. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," She groaned and started to push me away but I held onto her like my life depended on it.

"Let me sleep!" She groaned again, trying to nudge me off.

"How am I suppose to let you sleep when you left me hanging in the kitchen?" I said, turning her body around to face me. I looked her up and down and bit my lip. "And when you're hardly wearing any clothes..."

She was about to say something but stopped when I rolled on top of her. Her breathing started to get heavy and I could feel her chest going up and down against my own.

"What are you doing?" She said, sounding a little flustered. I didn't answer her. Instead, I started placing kisses all along her chest and up to her neck. I kissed her neck tenderly for a moment. Confidence hit me when she started running her fingers through my hair.

I stopped kissing her and rested my chin on her chest. She looked down at me, still running her fingers through my hair.

"I missed you, Ally," I said quietly. She smiled, moving the fringe that was over my forehead out of my face.

"Did you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did," I said, moving myself up a little so I was face to face with her.

I placed a kiss on her lips, letting it linger for a few minutes. Things quickly escalated, though. Soon enough, Ally was roaming her hands up my back, tracing the scar she left me with her fingers, causing me to shiver. Our kiss was deeper than before and now our tongues were in some sort of battle for dominance. I could tell Ally was getting really into it, which is why I decided to stop.

I rolled off of her and got out from her bed. I started looking for my shirt because honestly, I don't remember where I threw it last night.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ally said, now sitting up.

"Eh," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I think I'm going to head home,"

Her jaw dropped, causing me to smirk.

**Ally's POV**

This is going to be a battle between Austin and I, isn't it? At least until one of us cracks and gives in. If he's going to keep doing this to me, I'll probably be the first one to cave. No! I won't let this happen! Whatever, I'm winning this. That's final.

"Okay, well I'll see you Monday then?" I said simply. Now his jaw dropped. He's probably so shocked that I'm letting him leave without a fight. "Cat got your tongue?"

He shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head.

"No, I'll just see you Monday," He said, nodding his head.

"Okay," I said, getting up and walking to the door. I opened it and leaned up against it. I gestured for Austin to leave, and very hesitantly he did. He walked down the hallway but soon walked back to me.

"Oh, and Ally..." He said, putting the smug smirk on his face he always does. "It's on,"

And with that, he was on his way. I stood there in shock. He didn't even need to tell me what the 'it' was because I already knew. Let the games begin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well, hello my lovelies! :) I am back with a new chapter, and I must admit, I kind of like this chapter I just wrote! Anyways, here's chapter seven! Please please PLEASE review. You all know I love the feedback. I seriously am super grateful for all of my readers, like, honestly. I love you all! I'm going to do shout outs soon! :) Btw, I'm thinking this story will probably be about 10-12 chapters, and then I'll be posting my other multi chapter story! Look for that, sometime by the middle-end of November! :)**_

**Ally's POV**

"Don't give in!" Trish yelled. That's the first thing that came out of her mouth when I told her the whole game that's going on between Austin and I.

"Yeah, don't let him win," Emily cut in, taking a seat next to me on my bed. "That's exactly what he wants you to do. You have to make him cave, and then you guys can be that happy couple you once were."

I smiled at Emily's last remark. Yeah, Austin and I had our fights, but for the most part we were happy together. Every Friday night was our date night, we were always sending each other cute text messages, we both knew the right things to say when one of us was having a bad day, and we were just overall happy together.

"So, are you gunna have him over again tonight?" Trish asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know... Should I?" I asked, looking from Trish and then to Emily. At the same time, they both nodded their heads frantically. I rolled my eye and sighed. "Fine, I'll ask,"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up the messages folder. I then proceeded to type in Austin's name to compose a new text message.

_'Hey...'_ I started to type, and then looked up at my cousin and Trish.

"What should I say? Should I be flirtatious? Or should I just be... I don't know..." I asked, confused on what I should do.

"Be flirty," Trish answered, almost immediately.

I nodded my head and turned my attention back to my phone.

_'Hey sexy ;) what are you doing tonight?'_

I laughed to myself as I sent the text message. How forward of me, huh? I placed my phone down on the table, and after only a few seconds my phone buzzed. I picked it up, opening the message that was from Austin.

_'Mmm, I don't know what I'm doing tonight... Hopefully you ;)'_

After reading that, I bit my lip, trying to stifle a smile. I looked up at Trish and Emily, who were chatting about something that I have no idea what because I was half listening, and then I looked back at my phone and began typing.

_'If you cave, that's what you'll be doing ;P'_

I figure if I tempt him, he's going to cave. I wouldn't mind, though. I mean, it's been months since the last time Austin and I had sex, and well, I want it. I just don't want to be the one to give into him first. _Buzz._

_'We both know that you're going to cave first.'_

I smiled, shaking my head at the text.

_'And we both know that you're wrong. So, do you want to sleep over or not?'_

Almost immediately, I got an answer back.

_'Yeah, of course I do. I'll be over in about an hour.'_

An hour? I checked the time on my phone and was shocked to see that it was already 7 P.M.

"Guys!" I peeped up, interrupting Trish and Emily's conversation. "You guys need to go, I need to get ready!"

"Is he sleeping over?" Emily asked excitedly. I nodded my head, giving the pair of them a smirk. "Well, we're not leaving yet then! We need to make you sexy!"

"I think I can handle that my-."

"Oh, Ally." Trish said, laughing while shaking her head. "Don't be silly. We're helping you."

"But I don't-."

I was rudely interrupted again, except this time by Emily.

"Come on!" She said, getting up, followed by Trish. They grabbed me by the arms and hurriedly went into my room.

The pair of them ran to my closet and began rummaging through it. Pulling things out, thinking about whether or not it was good enough, and then shrugging their shoulders and throwing the articles of clothing on my floor. Now, everyone that knows me knows that I hate when my room is a mess, so Trish and Emily thinking it's okay to throw my clothes on the floor shocked me. I walked over to the pile of clothes and began putting them back in my closet... Well, attempting to at least.

"Guys!" I finally said, frustrated. They looked at me, and could tell I was getting a little irritated. "I appreciate the help, but..." I said a little more calmly. "I got this. I know what to wear and how to look to make Austin go crazy. I mean, I did go out with him for nearly six months. I know the things that turn him off and the things that turn him on... I know everything."

"Alright, then what are you going to wear?" Emily asked, simply. Trish nodded as the pair of them sat down on my bed, both cross armed, waiting for me to show them.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I took my shirt off, revealing my white camisole that was underneath it, and then walked over to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer. I pulled out a pair of black short shorts and held them up for them. They nodded their heads in approval as I started taking my pants off, and soon enough put the shorts on.

"You look hot, but..." Emily started, eyeing my hair. "What are you going to do to your hair?"

"Simple," I said, taking the clip out of my hair that was holding my bangs off to the side. I ran my fingers through my hair, messing it up just a little bit. Austin loves when my hair is messy like this; he says it reminds him of what his hands do to it when we're having sex. I put my arms out and spun around. "There." I said, presenting myself.

"Sex hair! Nice touch," Trish said, smirking.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing a sweatshirt and putting it over my torso. Emily looked at me shocked. "What?"

"I thought you were going to look sexy for him," She said, now confused. I laughed and sat down on the bed with her and Trish.

"I am... When I go to tempt him, that is," I said, biting my lip at my own idea. Damn, I am good.

"Oooooh, teasing! Good thinking!" Emily said, nodding her head. I smiled and sighed.

"Well, you guys should get going, he's going to be here soon," I said, getting up from the bed and walking over to my bedroom door. Trish and Emily followed me all the way to the front door.

"Don't forget to tell us what happens! We want all the details!" Trish said as they walked outside. Emily nodded her head, while making their way down the stairs.

"You know I won't forget, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," I called out at them, shutting the door after.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Austin wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes, so I figured I might as well keep myself entertained while I wait. I was going to turn the tv on, but then I got to thinking. Austin and I may possibly have sex tonight, and then excited me. But the only way that would be happening is if he gives in... So I have to make him cave. I just have to. I know I challenged him to this little game we have going on, but I mean, how much longer do I have to wait until we're finally back as a couple. I figure after we have sex again, we'll get back together. At least I hope that's what'll happen.

After a while of thinking, my thoughts were pushed aside by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I got up from the couch and walked up to the front door. Before opening it, I ran my fingers through my hair again, messing it up a little, and then finally opened the door.

**Austin's POV**

I walked up to Ally's house, completely confident that I'd make her cave tonight. But when she opened the door, all confidence completely went in the trash. I stared at her, wide eyed and mouth open. Although she was wearing a sweatshirt, the rest of her was just... Wow. She was wearing really short shorts, different ones from the ones she was wearing this morning, and her hair looked like it did whenever we got done having sex. I have no idea why, but that always turned me on.

I blinked a couple of times and cleared my throat.

"Well, hello there, Ally Dawson," I said softly, smiling when she leaned her head against the side of the door. She's so cute.

"Hello," She said, opening the door more, gesturing for me to come in. I walked in and kicked my shoes off, followed along with my jacket. When Ally turned to look at me, her eyes immediately darted to my torso, causing me to smirk. I was wearing a black tank top that hugged my body nicely, and the grey sweatpants Ally loved. I waved my hand in front of her face and her trance was broken. She shot me a small smile in which I returned.

"So..." She said softly, looking down at the floor.

I put my finger under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at me.

"So..." I said, biting my lip, stepping closer to her. She took a step back and I smirked.

"Let's go watch a movie!?" She piped up, making it into a question, causing me to laugh.

"That sounds good to me," I said, moving some loose hair behind her ear. She shivered, and suddenly I felt hot.

"Okay," She said, now smiling up at me. She left where we were standing and walked into the living room.

I stood there for a second, staring at her from behind while she walked. Damn. If I don't make her cave tonight, I might just have to. Wait... No! Austin, you can't. Have self control, man! You can do this. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. There sat Ally, with her sweatshirt on the floor and her in a rather exposing tank top. She looked up at me, giving me one of her famous smirks. Now my body felt like it was 100 degrees. I walked up to the couch slowly and sat down next to her. She moved a little closer to me, and I swear my breath hitched. Yup, tonight is going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, hello there, my lovely readers! I am back with chapter 8, and I hope you all enjoy it ;) Just letting you all know, the next chapter will be the last chapter, and then I'll be posting my new Auslly multi-chapter story. WHO IS EXCITED FOR THAT!? I already have three chapters written, and I must say: I am quite proud of it so far! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please review! I will be doing shout outs the last chapter, so yay! Love you all!**_

**Ally's POV**

I eased in closer to Austin as he sat down. I'm going to get him to crack, _mark my words._

"So..." Austin said, after clearing his throat. I moved in closer, and his body did a quick shiver. "What movie are we watching?"

"The Notebook," I said, and Austin's eyes went wide. I knew exactly why. Last time we watched The Notebook, we ended up having sex during the part Noah and Allie did. It was kind of the spur of the moment kind of thing. He sat with his eyes wide open for what seems like forever, until I broke the silence, "Is that okay with you?" I whispered into his ear, running my fingers through his hair that was at the nape of his neck.

"No problem at all," He said, putting his hand on my thigh, caressing it slowly. This took me by surprise, and I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"Good," I managed to say, but rather quietly.

The movie started shortly after our little conversation. For the first half of the movie, we sat there in silence, actually watching the movie. During that time, Austin made the first move. He took both of my legs, propped them up on his lap, and rubbed my shins slowly. He commented on how smooth my legs were and then winked at me. After that, I figured it was my turn to make a move.

During the scene where Allie goes to Noah's house for the first time in seven years, I crept my way onto Austin's lap and straddled him.

"Well, hello there," Austin smirked, while grabbing my hips.

"Hi," I whispered and then my lips immediately started attacking his neck. I'm going to make him beg for it tonight, if it's the last thing I do. This little game we have is quite simple. Whoever asks for sex first, loses. They are the one that caves, and I am not going to be that one... I hope. It's getting hard, but I got this.

"Mm... Ally..." He said, running his hands up and down my sides, and then pulling my body closer to his.

I kept kissing on his neck. At first it was rough, but now I'm being more tender. I slowly kiss his neck until I hit his sweet spot and a groan escapes from his mouth. I nip at his neck and then dart my tongue out to soothe the place I just bit. Austin's hands roamed down my side and were now squeezing my butt. I SO HAVE HIM! I'm going to win. I move my lips up his jaw line and his head falls back. I move in closer to him until it's impossible to get any closer and continue kissing him along his jawline. Our bodies are now pressed together and I can feel his abs against my stomach even though he has a shirt on, and I don't know… I just find it hot. After giving his neck my full attention, I moved my lips to his, pressing them hard against his. Both our breathing began to get heavy and the kiss that was a hard peck turned into a full on make out session.

Austin's hands crept up under my shirt, making me moan, and that's when his tongue slipped into my mouth. That bastard, trying to make me cave. I know what he's doing, and I'm not going to be the one to give in first. I quickly climbed off of his lap and sat next to him, looking at the TV screen as if nothing just happened.

**Austin's POV**

I sat back on the couch, breathing heavily. It's hard to catch your breath when you just had a make out session with your ex girlfriend, believe me. When Ally got off of my lap, I was pretty shocked, and just a tad irritated. She loves getting me all excited and then makes that excitement crumble down by stopping. She's been doing that a lot, and I'm not sure I quite like it. I'm not sure I'm liking this game we're playing much, either.

"What gives?" I finally ask, looking at Ally. A smile grew on her face, and her eyes stayed glued to the TV.

"Whatever do you mean, Austin?" She asked innocently, glancing over to me and then back at the TV.

I looked at her, eyes and mouth wide open, "I think you know what I mean,"

"I'm afraid I don't, care to explain?" She asked, again in that innocent tone.

I sighed in frustration, "You left me hanging again. You get me all excited, and then you leave me there, completely breathless and wanting more,"

"Oh… you want…" She said huskily, rubbing her hand over my thigh, going higher, making me quiver. "More…?"

I licked my lips. My breathing began to quicken, but at the same time I was finding it harder to breathe each time she inched her way up higher.

"Hm…?" She asked, now rubbing me over my pants.

"Ally…" I whispered, biting my lip. I didn't want to groan. She kept rubbing me, but this time rougher.

"What?" She asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," I choked out, leaning my head back into the cushion as she continued to rub me. I was now hard, and there was no hiding it.

"What's the problem?" She whispered into my ear, and then quickly nibbling on my lobe.

"You," I practically yelled. It wasn't an angry yell, it was more of a _"you're making me really flustered" _kind of yell.

"What did I do?" She asked, again innocently. She began unbuttoning my pants and slowly pulled them down to my thighs. She pulled my length out of the hole in my boxers and slowly started stroking it.

"Oh god, Ally," I breathed out, shutting my eyes tightly. This was becoming unbearable.

"What?" She asked, biting her lip. She began pumping my length faster and I was trying so hard to catch my breath.

"I want… I want…" I tried to say, but couldn't manage to finish my sentence.

"You want what, baby?" She asked seductively, causing me to groan. If the sound of her voice is actually making me groan right now, I am in so much trouble. I couldn't even say anything; I was enjoying the pleasure far too much to even speak. Ally crawled onto my lap, now rubbing herself against my erect dick, moving her mouth up to my ear. "You want to… fuck me?" She whispered into my ear. I swear, the room just went up one hundred degrees because my body was now extremely hot.

"Oh my god… yeah…" I choked out, throwing my head against the cushion on the couch again as she began playing with my dick again.

"How badly?" She asked, her voice husky.

This was bringing back so many memories to the night we got in that fight at the party. We ended up going back to Ally's house and had sex. But, I was the one asking her all the questions like "How bad?" Now she's turning it around, and I'm finding it so hot, coming from her especially.

"So bad, it's been too long," I said, gripping my hands on her thighs. I rubbed my hands up and began taking her shirt off. I was getting really horny, and I couldn't wait any longer. But, she stopped me from going any further, not letting me take off her shirt, causing me to sigh in frustration.

"I know," She whispered, running her hands up and down my abs underneath my shirt. "Remind me… how long has it been?"

"Four months, four… fucking… months…" I said, and I couldn't believe it. We really haven't gotten intimate for four months and for us, that's a long, _long_ time.

"I bet that makes you frustrated, doesn't it, Austin?" She said softly, yet really sexily. I can't explain it, but every time she talked, it was turning me on more and more.

I nodded my head violently and rubbed my hands along her thighs, giving them a squeeze every now and again. "So frustrated,"

"You know… you can have sex with me…" She aid innocently, now running her fingers through my hair. "You just have to… give in," She suggested, raising an eyebrow.

I sat there, wide eyed. That little… She tricked me! She knows exactly what she's doing, and she knows it's working. Heck, I even know it's working. She's a smart one, that Ally Dawson is, very smart. But… should I actually give in? My mind is telling me no, but my body is saying different; it's screaming out _"Yes, Austin! GIVE IN! GIVE IN!"_ And so is my heart, because well, I do love Ally after all, and I figure after we finally have sex and get out all of our sexual frustration with each other, we'll finally get back together. At least, that's what I'm hoping. I look up at Ally, and she's looking at me with hopeful eyes, almost as if she wants me to say yes, that I give in. But, I'm wondering why she just doesn't give in. I mean, come on, does she really have to win this game? Why can't I win for god sakes!? Okay, Austin, relax. Now, think. Let's make a pros and cons list in my head; Pros: We let out all of our sexual frustration and probably have the best sex we've ever had, we get back together and live happily ever after… hopefully. Now, Cons: Ally wins the game, giving her rights to rub it in my face. And, well, that's really it. I think I like the Pros list better than the cons.

"Okay…" I finally say, letting out a deep breath. "I give in,"

"Good," Ally sighed in relief. She moved back to my ear and began breathing against it, "I've been waiting for this day since the day I came back from Miami… Let's show each other what we've been missing, yeah?"

I smirked and bit my lip, looking in Ally's eyes, "Hell yeah,"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh hey, lovelies! This is indeed the last chapter to this story, but don't get upset yet! I have already posted the first two chapters to my newest Austin & Ally multi chapter on my profile! It's called Roommates, so check it out! **_

_**Now… for shoutouts/answering questions.**_

_**RandomSmileyPerson: Okay, so I literally love you. You have been a reader of all of my stories and that means so much to me! I mean, you're already reading my new story. How can I not love you!?**_

_**Auslly Moon: Unfortunately, there will not be an epilogue! But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't check out my new auslly story… you totally should ;)**_

_**xxForeverDisneyGirlxx: I apologize for leaving you hanging! I hope you forgive me after this chapter. Sounds fair, yeah?**_

_**Queenc1: going to make this short and simple: I love you & you're awesome for being a faithful reader to my stories!**_

_**Readinghottie16: I'm glad you love this story, for real! You're awesome.**_

_**Isazu: You're one of my favorites(: Thanks for being a faithful reader to my stories!**_

_**Abiecat: Your reviews never fail to make me smile! **_

_**Xxsmileyourebeautifulxx: Thanks for the reviews, they keep me motivated with how demanding you are! Lmao**_

_**Aplusazian: Another faithful reader of mine… thank you!**_

_**Alright, I know I've missed a few of you, but don't worry! Shoutouts to everyone I missed! Love you all.**_

**Ally's POV**

I crawled onto Austin's lap and straddled his waist. Forcefully, I pushed his chest down; making his back hit the cushion on the couch.

He grinned widely at me and then bit his lip, "Playing rough, are you?"

"It's been a very, _very_ long time," I whispered harshly, and then proceeded to press my lips hard against his.

Everything about the kiss was rough… No, that's not the word. Everything about the kiss was hungry. Austin bit on my bottom lip and tugged, making me moan. This was an advantage to him because after I opened my mouth, his tongue slid right in.

He worked his hands under my shirt while I did the same, scratching him over his abs and he loved every second of it. His hands quickly slid to my back while we remained kissing intensely, and his hands were quick to undo the clasp of my bra. Immediately, I lifted my arms up, breaking the kiss while both of us breathed heavily as he pulled my shirt right over my head. After the article of clothing was thrown to the floor, I let my bra slide down my arms and threw it somewhere in the room.

Now, it was his turn to get his clothes taken off. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and in response; he lifted his arms and helped as I took it off over his head. As soon as that was all over, Austin grabbed me by my waist and pulled my body against his. His lips pressed against my neck, placing hot kisses all over the right side of it. His tongue was quick to dart out, followed along by the sucking of his lips. Right then, he hit my sweet spot, making me let out a small moan. I felt him smile against my neck and I really missed that feeling. I missed the feeling of his strong hands feeling me, his muscular body pressed against mine, his tender and rough kisses, and just the way he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I missed him so much.

I adjusted my weight and pressed down on his already erect member and he groaned against my neck. The vibration it left on my neck made me let out another moan. I kept grinding against him, rather roughly and slowly, and now the sensation it was bringing to me was setting my body on fire.

"Austin…" I breathed out as I continued to rub against him. His kisses began to be less frequent on my neck because he was too busy groaning.

His hands roamed down my body down to the waistband of my shorts. He hooked his fingers in them and began tugging downward.

"These need to come off. Sit up," He commanded in a husky tone. It was so hot.

I did as I was told, though I wish I didn't because rubbing up against him like that was making it less achy down… there, and now I actually _needed_ him to help stop that ache. Austin quickly slid my shorts off, along with my thong and in the process, I did the same to him; pulling his pants and his boxers down to his ankles.

I sat back on his lap, the head of his cock rubbing against my folds. I looked him in the eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair. I was nervous. I've never been on top and now it was happening. I began sitting down further, letting his dick ease up inside of me. I moaned as it inched deeper inside of me, I haven't felt this way in so long.

Austin panted when his length was finally not visible anymore, "Oh my god," He breathed out, grabbing me by my waist.

I bit my lip and slowly began going up and down on him, letting his length go in and out of me. He pulled my body even closer to him so that the front of our bare bodies were now pressing up against each other. I tangle my fingers in his hair as he begins to buck his hips up, following my movements in perfect synchronization.

The pace began to speed up, but we weren't being rough. It was fast but tender, and every now and again we'd lose control and start to get rough. Austin reattached his lips to mine, kissing me hard. His hands now rubbed down my body and were now placed on my thighs. Caressing me slowly, he let his lips linger over to my ear and all I can hear was his heavy breathing as the pace of our thrusts sped up even more.

"You feel so good," He whispered into my ear through my hair. I licked my lips and let out yet another moan and Austin squeezed my thighs. I began moving in a back and forth motion, now going rough, and I could feel myself letting go. As I was going rough on him, Austin couldn't seem to keep up with me.

"Work with me, baby," I breathed out, running my hands down the front of his body and in between us. I ran my hands along his lower stomach, scratching him everywhere possible.

His pace began to match mine, going rougher inside of me and deeper. I could feel my legs start to tremble and I didn't want to release yet.

"Wait for me," He said huskily as he continued going in and out of me. I rode him hard, but now it was starting to get sloppier because I was coming really close.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, trying to maintain myself from releasing, but I couldn't hold it any longer. My legs began to tremble more, and my walls clamped around his member. As I released, I rode out my orgasm, moaning ever so loudly and as soon as I finished, Austin began to release himself inside of me. I rode him as he had his orgasm because I wanted him to feel good like he was making me feel.

After everything was all done, Austin lifted me up, his dick coming out of me, and then just sat me down in the position we were in, me still straddling on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same to him, running my fingers through his hair. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily.

"I missed you," He said into my neck before placing a kiss on it. "So damn much. And, I'm sorry for everything, that fight, just everything,"

I smiled, holding him tighter, "I missed you, too. And it's okay… let's just not fight like that again, okay?" I backed away from him so I could look him in the face.

He smiled at me, moving a strand of hair behind my ear, "I promise not to have a fight like that ever again. I don't want to risk losing you a second time. I love you too much,"

"I love you, too," I said, taking his head in my hands and placing a soft and tender kiss on his lips.

After we pulled away from the kiss, Austin smiled cheesy at me, "So, does this mean we're back together?"

"What do you think?" I said, as if it was so obvious.

"Yes?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."


End file.
